Chance
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: Richie Sasuke gets his uncle's seat in 'Exquisite' a big name Diamond company. Sensei Kakashi got laid off, dumped, and his house lit on fire, the only thing he can do is show up to his new job with what he is wearing. Sasuke cant help but help. SASUxKAKA
1. Chapter 1

**(this is my newest, so it's the shortest, but i think it is going in a good direction, enjoy**

**BTW: I dont own any of the characters, (thou i dont think i would mind so much ^_-))**

ONE:

Sasuke knew something was different this morning as he sat down at his desk. He looks out the window, twenty stories to the ground. Twenty-stories to instant-death when your body

smacks the pavement and all the bones in your body take the impact and splinter into your muscles and veins and break through your skin and clothing, blood spewing onto the cement,

pedestrians screaming as sirens come flying down the street.

A voice cleared in the glass doorway of his medium-sized office.

Sasuke turns his black eyes onto a very familiar man, dressed in blue slacks and a blue long sleeve shirt and a green vest, his right eye covered with a thick blue head band. However unlike

last time, his lower face is not covered, and his lips show a bright smile. "I know you."

"Hello Sasuke, it's been some time. What that was…? Oh…five years. Good to see you doing so well."

"Professor Kakashi what are you doing here?"

He chuckles, his spiked white hair swishing with his head motion. "It's not Professor any more, actually, I'm the new office CEO here at Exquisite. I'm shocked to see you there though, I

didn't think you were a diamond person."

"My uncle got me in, then gave me the manger position when he moved to Malabo. It makes the money I guess."

"Well, it's nice to have someone one I know around here."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke stared back at his ex-Professor at the Academy. He was always transfixed by the man and couldn't quite get his thoughts about the bubbly man.

"May I come in?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke shakes his head, "of course, sorry I was so rude as not to ask. Please take a seat," he watches the man walk to the two chairs and small coffee table, he sits in the left one and

leans back, letting out a sigh.

"How have you been?" The man asks.

"I'm doing fine."

"Just fine?"

"Just got a puppy, he's a three month old Doberman Pincer, named Shy."

"Any family?"

"No. Just me. How about you?"

"Got 'let-go-of' about two weeks ago from the school, my girlfriend 'let-go-of' me three days ago, just watched my apartment burn to the ground this morning, oh and, I have fifty dollars to

my name because my girlfriend took all my money and I fell fabulous," he gave the younger man a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be, the school got taken over by a bad crew, and my girlfriend was a nag, my apartment was too small and smelt of fish, and when the cops show up at my girlfriend's work at noon

today after they trace all the spending on my credit card, I will receive a large compensation check in a month, and my insurance will cover everything in my apartment, including my

brand-new gamming computer, my 56' flat-screen high-definition TV, my X-box 360, Playstation 2 and 3, m y brand-new eighteen speaker theatre system, and my eight exotic jelly-fish, four

Chocolate starfish, and my genetically engineered mini-great-white shark."

Sasuke just looked at the man sitting in front of him. He didn't think that a teacher could make that much money, and afford the insurance on all of it as well. He started to wonder what

Kakashi did on his spare time, "that's reassuring."

"Today is a good-day for me," he turns his eye to the ceiling, a grin spread across his lips. He looks back to Sasuke, "so, tell me about everyone around the office."

"Um…" he flicks his eyes around the office he could see through the glass windows that made up two of the wall of his office. He hated them, yet at the same time, he liked that he could see

the whole office on the floor below him. "There, the girl at the printer, that is Sakura, she's the photographer. And the blonde man sitting at his desk to the far right, that Naruto, he's the

advertisement manager…"

Kakashi listened to everything Sasuke had to say. And he watched as the younger man pointed out different people below. Sasuke hadn't changed much from when he had last seen him in

his English class. He was in loose black business shorts, and a loose blue button up. Kakashi had to admit that an office job was not what he had expected from his favorite student.

"What did you start off as here?"

"Office runner, then I came up with the most recent motto and they promoted me to the advertisement manger, and then here when my uncle left."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Three years."

"And you are office manager. I better keep an eye out for you."

"Well, what I want to do is work the show floor at the parties. But the company says I'm not what they are looking for."

"Which means they don't want you any higher than where you are right now. They told me that you are the best office manager for this place next to your uncle," Kakashi leans forward.

"There is a show-floor I am working next month, I will request you as my assistant."

"That would be great," there was a comfortable silence for a moment, "where are you staying until you can find a new place?"

"You know, I hadn't thought of that. I mean, my girlfriend took off with my car when she left, my mother is in a different country…so…"

"You can stay with me, we come in at the same time anyway, you can carpool with me," Sasuke offers.

Kakashi stands quickly, "that would be most pleasant! Even if awkward."

"Great," Sasuke was cut off with the loud tone of the phone.

"Sasuke-kun there is a man on the phone for you."

Both men look at the phone for a moment. "Sorry, I have to take that, come back here after you are off."

"You got it. Thank you again," Kakashi turns from the office, and heading up the stairs another level to his office. After a moment of sitting behind his new desk, he lets out a sigh, and calls

his mother in England.

"Kakashi, how are you doing dear?"

"I'm alright."

"I know you are still in shock about the apartment, I'm sending money to your account to help you out, I know that wretched woman took everything from you."

"You don't have to do that for me mom."

"Oh hush you. Your still only 36, your still my baby."

"Whatever mom. I found a place to stay for a little while."

"Not with another woman I hope."

"No mom, he's one of my students from the Academy, he's my office manager."

"Now, Kakashi…"

"You don't need to say anything mom, it's not like that. I respect Sasuke as a business partner and a friend and I cannot let emotions for him rise because it will conflict with work."

"I hope you believe that."

"I'm just going to be there till I get the money from my insurance and from the system. It wont be that long."

"Be careful Kakashi."

"I know mom, I have to go now, I love you. Yeah, call you soon. Bye."

Sasuke dismissed his last worker and waited for Kakashi to come to his office. He plays some music off his computer and leans back in his chair, throwing a small ball into the air and catching

it. He thought about what he has said this morning all day.

It hadn't sounded odd when he had told his new boss that he could come and live with him for a little while earlier. Now it sounded odd. He knew that the he was Kakashi's favorite student

in school. He knew that Kakashi like him as a student and loved his writings.

It was also odd, because he knew that he personally thought Kakashi was a better friend then he was a teacher, and enjoyed hanging out with him regularly after school hours. Even his

mother let him go out with his teacher, because she liked him to. He had heard her talking over to phone to one of her friends and said that she thought Kakashi was like the father figure

he'd never had.

Sasuke disagreed with that. Kakashi was like his best friend. His secrete best friend of course, because they couldn't really be friend-ish around the other students and teachers, that's just

not right.

They went and did things friends did, not father and son. Kakashi never treated Sasuke like a child, or like a son in any manner. They went out to theme parks, and skating, and they hung

out at restaurants talking until they kicked them out. He never understood why it was that Kakashi would want to hang out like this with one of his students. Why it was that some one ten

years older then himself would want to hang out like they did.

He misses the ball and it bounces once off the floor and rolls to the door as Kakashi appears. Sasuke doesn't notice, continuing to stare at the blank ceiling. Kakashi waits at the door,

watching his ex-student run a hand though his jet black hair and close his dark eyes. He never understood why his best friend stopped coming to his house on the weekends to watch

movies and play video games all day, and stopped answering his phone. But most of all he never understood why his student, had any interest to hang out with him at all.

'I told you Kakashi, the other students know something.'

'What could they know Sasuke? You don't say anything and I don't say anything. I don't give you better grades then you deserve, and I don't treat you any different than my other students.'

'Gara saw us last weekend at the movies. He thinks that we are gay for each other, and that some trashy student-teacher affair is going on.'

'What did you tell him?'

'He should keep his nose out of things he doesn't understand.'

'What could one student do?'

Sasuke lets out a puff of air, and leans back on his desk. 'Kakashi, I don't want anything to happen to either one of us. This could get you fired, and with something like that on your record,

you couldn't ever work a good job again. I don't want that for you.'

'I will tell you what. Next month is the writing competition, write something for it, and I will invite the principal out to dinner in celebration of your victory, and we will show her, that there is

nothing going on, and that you are only my pride student and I am only helping you get into a good track on life.'

'What then?'

'Then we can hang out after school and your mother can come and make it all just a little more believable.'

'I don't know, Kakashi.'

'Think on it, and let me know,' Kakashi gives him a small smile and puts a hand on the teen's shoulder. 'I would never want to hurt you Sasuke, you're my best friend; even if you are ten

years younger than I am.'

Sasuke opens his eyes, and turns them to the door. Kakashi is just about to knock, but comes in at his look. He watches the man enter the room and take the left chair, propping his feet up

on the table in front of him.

"How was your first day?"

Kakashi lets out a puff of air and a smile, "easier than my first day at the school I'll tell you what."

"You don't have to deal with a bunch of snot-nosed teenagers here."

Kakashi laughs, the sound makes Sasuke inside do an odd flip. He had heard that laugh so many times as a teen. "Very true, very true. Then again, adults are always worse."

Sasuke nods. A smile spread across his face.

"What?"

"It's been a while sense we had a sleepover huh?" Sasuke laughs, only because it was ironic, that he would run into his high-school buddy at work, and have that buddy be his former

teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Looks like you aren't doing so bad," Kakashi says from the passenger seat of Sasuke's newly re-built Delloren. Well, it wasn't re-build more as he had someone tear it down and clean every

thing and throwing it all back in.

"Didn't sound like you were doing to bad yourself until this morning."

Kakashi says nothing, and only nods.

"This is my flat," Sasuke announces, pulling into a parking spot in front of a tall well-kempt building.

"Which one?"

"The one all the way at the top," stepping from the car Sasuke looks up at his windows and can see the small figure of Shy. "With the puppy in the window."

Kakashi looks up and sees a small black dog faintly in the top most window of the building, "I see."

"Come on," he beeps his car locked and sets off with Kakashi following after him. "My uncle bought it for me when he left. I even have the roof garden. It was an act of pity for him leaving."

"He bought you a flat?" Kakashi asks as they step into the elevator.

"Yeah. My mother had a lot of money, and she wrote it out in equal portions to me, my uncle and my brother. I haven't used much of my share yet, but I know my uncle put a bunch of it into

stocks, and he buys cars from online, fixes them and resells them to dealerships. I'm not sure what my bother has done with his, he left some time ago and I haven't heard from him in almost

a year."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

Sasuke shrugs, stepping from the elevator. "I don't care, my brother and I didn't get along so well," he unlocks the second door in the hallway and opens his door to his flat.

Barks come spewing out the door and a small black and brown dog skids on the wood floor and into Kakashi's legs. "Well, hello there," he picks up the squirmy little dog. Shy barks, then licks

the man's face. Kakashi laughs, "hello, your opposite of your name." As he pats Shy, the pup nips at his finger tips, playfully growling and barking.

Sasuke watched transfixed. Kakashi had fine lips, now curled at the corners into a bright, soft smile, his sharp cheek bones and wide eyes clinched in laughter. He had Shy laying in his arm

like a baby and was letting the small dog play with his fingers. Shy was loving it, barking and growling and swatting at the man's fingers with his paws.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke manages to ask looking away from his dog and his new roommate.

Kakashi growls at Shy, who growls back, and he tickles the pup's stomach. "Yes. What's for dinner?"

"I was just going to order Chinese, if that's alright with you."

Kakashi give him a smile, "that sounds good."

"Okay," Sasuke pulls out his phone.

"You really wore him out," Shy was passed out in his little dog bed, curled halfway under a blanket , lightly snoring.

"Yeah," Kakashi looks down at his rice. "You know, the school never found out about us. Your mom came in and talked to the principal."

"Did she?" Sasuke didn't want to talk about his stupid teenager decision to shun Kakashi away.

"She said that I was a great teacher and that she couldn't have put you into a better school."

"Kakashi—"

The man looks up and meets dark, sad eyes, "yes?"

"I'm sorry," the younger man turns his eyes down. "It wasn't just the school. My uncle thought my mom was having an affair with you. When he didn't believe that, he thought you where

using me as some kind of sex toy. It made my mom and uncle fight a lot."

The thought of using Sasuke as a sex toy made Kakashi thoughts dirty. He shook it off quickly, and looked at the boy sitting next to him. "I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"Neither did I," Sasuke looks to Shy, then to the TV that was showing a commercial.

"Hey," Kakashi sets his hand on the boys arm. "Don't worry about it alright? We don't have to worry any more."

Sasuke looks up to his former teacher and gives him a little smile.

"So," Kakashi stands, setting his rice onto the table, "what kind of movies do you have?"

Sasuke chuckles a little. "All the movies are in the cabinets to the sides of the TV. There's some below as well."

Kakashi opens one side. The shelves are crammed with DVD's. "Gesh Sasuke. Think you have enough?"

This time the black haired man laughs, and stands, opening the other cabinet below and then the one on the right side of the TV. "There is some on my bookshelf in my guest room as well."

"Is this you hobby?"

"I like movies."

"I can see that."

"You haven't seen my CD's yet."

"I don't know if I want to."

Sasuke laughs, and returns to the couch, "you can pick anyone, I've seen them all."

"You have a lot of time don't you?" Kakashi starts reading through the movies.

"Well, my mom worked at a warehouse that sold them, any of the movies that were messed up or the cases got damaged, the employees got. It's cheaper to make a new movie than it is to

send them back and have them fixed."

Kakashi sits back onto the floor, "I didn't think this would be difficult."

Sasuke laughs.

Maybe the reason that him and Kakashi get along is because Kakashi is childish. Maybe not around everyone, but around him, Kakashi was his true childish shelf.

"I don't know what to watch."

There was a short clinking sound and both men look to the pup Shy peaking out at them from his blanket. He steps out, stretches with a wide yawn, shakes out again, and wiggles his tail at

his two humans.

"Bet you have to go outside huh?" Sasuke asks.

Shy wiggles even more.

"Alright, let's go," He pulls himself off the couch. Shy turns around and looks up at Sasuke. "You want to come?" he asks the older man on the floor.

Kakashi shrugs, "sure."

Sasuke leads him into the kitchen and up a set of stairs and opens a door. A wind ruffles Kakashi's hair and he is curious to see where Sasuke was taking them.

He steps out onto a sand-tone stone deck. He's looking out on a long, semi-wide roof-yard. Hugging the small round deck is lush green grass. To the left was a small table and chair set,

umbrella down; to the right is a fire pit, and several chairs surrounding. Against the building is a small stone oven, and two more comfortable looking laying chairs, between which is a small

table with a big three-wick candle.

In the back right corner is a cluster of trees and brush, the back fence is lined, almost covered in vines. The far, left corner is a waterfall, falling down to three different points on a stone hill,

then finally into a small pond, only a foot deep lines with bright river rocks and three large goldfish.

Small black mini-temple lights line the deck and a narrow path to the fire pit and another to a bench against the far fence.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asks from next to him.

"It's very soothing," Kakashi complements.

"It's on top of a three foot thick platinum platform."

Kakashi looks at him with his eyebrow practically disappearing into his hair, "really?"

"Yeah, I designed it. The lay out of the garden."

"You did a good job."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Sasuke looks up to his ex-teacher. "For letting me stay," Kakashi gives him a bright, sincere smile.

"It's not a problem."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In the guest bedroom, come on I'll show you. Come on Shy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you to those who have got this far**

** sorry its so hort right now, but i will be adding on some soon)**

THREE

"ONE more week," Kakashi says, stepping through the door with two brown bags in his arms. He walks into the kitchen, Sasuke following out of curiosity of what was in those bags.

"One more week till what?"

"I am out of your hair and in my own place."

"Party!" Sasuke teases, "I'll invite everyone."

"Punk," Kakashi drops the bags on the island and Sasuke slides onto a stool on the opposite side, "I don't care what you say, I bought us dinner."

"Kakashi—"

"Shut your trap Sasuke," he gives the younger man a stern look then smiles. "I got some shrimps," he pulls out a newspaper wrapped bundle, and I got all the stuff to make the shit that's in

the fancy shrimp cocktails, and some fine port wine this guy at the brewery convinced me was the finest in his place," he finishes pulling out the cocktail jar and sets out a tall, thin,

almost-black bottle with white wrappings.

"You didn't have to do that—"

"And for dessert," he cuts Sasuke off, "is some key-lime pie, because I know it's your favorite."

Sasuke shakes his head a little. That key-lime pie looked perfect though. He wanted a piece of it now, "only dessert has to be first."

Kakashi tisks him and sets the pie onto of the cupboard where Sasuke cannot reach with out getting a chair. "No pie until after dinner," he says in a motherly tone.

"Awe," Sasuke bows his head. "Fine, feed me your poison."

Kakashi didn't say a thing and pulled out to wine glasses, pops the cork, pours them both half a glass and sets to work on dinner.

Shy comes in twenty minutes later, as Kakashi is pouring his concoction into two glasses and pulling shrimp from a bowl and lining the glasses. He receives his dinner of a can of dog food

that looked like chunks of spit out meat covered in goopy gravy. He inhales it and skips up the stairs to the garden.

"No wonder he's getting so big," Kakashi says walking out the stairs after the growing pup.

"What?"

"I swear in the two weeks I have been here that dog is twice his size."

"No he's not."

Kakashi rolls his eyes as they sit in front of dinner around the fire pit, "I could hold him like a baby and now he's more like a toddler."

"Well, he is going to be a big dog when he gets older. They are fully grown at five," Sasuke says sucking a shrimp from it's tail.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother, she runs a restaurant in Britain now."

"When did she go out there?"

"Two years ago, she's doing real well."

"That's good, I'm happy for her."

Kakashi looks to his student. In the flickering fire light, Sasuke's already sharp features sharpened, his dark eyes perfectly reflecting the lines of the flames. He slowly lifts his wine glass up to

his lips and sips, licking his lips, looking at the liquid, giving a little swirl, and sipping again, his thin lips roll over each other as he tastes the wine.

To Kakashi he was irresistible.

He wanted to run his fingers through his charcoal-black hair, and over his thin, light lips. He wanted to be able to touch him, and run his fingertips over his pale skin. He wanted to make the

boy moan his name, in sweet bliss…oh, all the things he could do to make his beautiful lips part in deep pants and moans.

Sasuke looks away from the flame and into his eyes.

But he couldn't.

Kakashi fought back a blush as he give the boy a smile and looks to the flames, "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," Sasuke nods and turns his eyes over to Shy, who was pondering around the yard.

Sasuke still couldn't comprehend his attractiveness to his now-roommate. Of course the man was his former teacher, but he was also his old-time best friend. Best friend…

After another glass of wine after dinner and a movie, Sasuke sighed into his bed, worn from work. Shy curls up on the pillow next to him and he lets sleep overtake him.

He was sitting on the bench in his garden, next to Kakashi, Shy was running around after a butterfly and Kakashi was laughing.

"I think, one day he might catch one. He's getting quicker."

He laughs, "Yeah, when he's a mini-horse he'll be fast enough."

"What a dorky dog."

Sasuke just sits in the moment.

Kakashi put a hand on his thigh, and Sasuke looks to him, "I want to thank you again for letting me stay here."

"I told you it's not a bother."

"But still. I don't know what I could do to make this up to you."

"Kakashi, really, you don't have to," Sasuke gives him a smile. "I enjoy having you here."

"You've done so much for me though."

"And you helped me get a good job, we are even."

Kakashi shakes his head a little, "that doesn't count."

"Oh please Ka—" he was cut off by Kakashi's lips coming down on his own. The older man's lips are soft and tempting on his. He puts a hand on Kakashi's cheek and pulls him closer, pushing

their lips farther together.

Sasuke woke with a start, and sits, touching his lips. "Only a dream," he tells Shy who got up in alarm. The pup lays back down, his eyes still on his master.

"An odd dream. That involved Kakashi kissing me…and me kissing Kakashi back…" He shakes his head. "That's silly. I'm not hot for Kakashi. He's my best friend…he's ten years older than I

am…he was my professor…I don't get it Shy," he looks to his dog, who lifts his head up and tilts it to the side.

"You either?…I don't think of Kakashi that way," Shy lays his head back down. "Do I?" Sasuke rubs his eyes and fells back into a light, almost rest-less sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi woke early, washed the dishes in the sink while waiting for the coffee to make and sat down for a cup after retrieving the newspaper. Shy came clicking onto the tile floor and sets

his head on Kakashi's foot.

"Hey there pup," Kakashi scoots his chair back to look at the black and brown dog. Shy looks up to him and with a happy bark, jumps to his feet and runs over to the food dish next to the

counter. Kakashi laughs, "of course you are, you horse."

After getting the rapidly growing pup a hefty serving of breakfast, he decides to take his coffee outside to the...backyard? Topyard? Hell he didn't know what to call it any more. After

managing a good look at Sasuke's 'yard,' and scalling the wall to see how far off the roof it really was, he was shocked. He stared at the two feet of clearance that was littlered with pipes,

and wires and part of the pool and the thick metal posts that held it all up.

He sat on the bench at the far end, next to the pool. Shy was chasing butterflies again. He sipped his coffee. Like owner like dog. Shy was Sasuke's hidden playful side, and his silly side

and sometimes, it seems his serious side that was almost permantly plastered on the boy's face.

To Kakashi, he was a boy. And Kakashi knew that age was nothing now. He knew that was Sasuke's only problem in school; their age. Their age difference that made him loose his best

friend for years. Their age difference that would always make him feel old around Sasuke, that will always make him seem wiser.

Oh, how he wanted Sasuke. He didn't want him back in school, but seeing his friend all-grown-up, was different. He wasn't a school student, he was a major role in a famous diamond

company, he was sopiticated, had a high-wealth apartment, with a high-wealth roof-yard, and a high-wealth dog. He wore expensive clothes, and used expensive soaps and towels and

bead coverings and pillows.

Kakashi was a nothing now. He was a thirty-three year old ex-professor, who had some two-faced bitch clean him out and burn down his small home. The small home that he managed to

get because it was a fore-closed home. His home that had the leak in the roof when it rained too hard, and the stairs creaked all the way down. His home that was filled with scavanged

things, like his mismatching living room, with a green couch and a blue love seat and a worn-in recliner that he read his books in. His home that didn't have exotic fish, or a sound system, or

a new plasma TV.

He was a teacher, he didn't live to work, he worked to live. He dealt with snot-nosed teenagers for eight years just to make ends met. Some months he couldn't even afford to by his

coffee.

It just so happened that the insurance company was a bunch of idiots and believed that he had all the stuff he clamed. It helped that there was nothing left of his house when he got

home. It was all gone, just a pile of ashes on a plot of half-taken care of grass and a cracked driveway.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was too good for him. He was a high-class working man with a good life, and good money and a good job.

He was not. He was a stuggling almost low-class working man, with a shit life, a shit ex-girlfriend, a shit home, and a shit job.

Shy pounced his lap and attacked his face with his big pink tongue.

Kakashi was ripped from his thoughts, laughing as the pup attacked. "Shy, Shy, please," he mamanges though dog tongue and laughter.

There was a cool laugh from somewhere infront of them. "Shy, come."

The dog was gone in a furry of black and Kakashi could see the man standing in the center of the yard. He had bent down to pet his pup. "Your so funny," he tells Shy. "Go get him!"

Attacked again. When would Sasuke and his puppy ever give him peace?

Sasuke, after taking a long shower, and dressing in whatever he wanted (which was just blue jean shorts and just his favorate black shirt) he walks into the kitchen expecting a bark, or the

clicking of Shy's toenails on the wood floor. When he didn't get them, he gets himself a tall class of ice tea with seven sugars, and grabs a trat out of the plastic container on the counter. He

saw that the back door was opened. He figured that Kakashi must be ouside with Shy.

Kakashi just seem to slip right back into his life.

When he was in school, Sasuke wished that he could live with a roommate like Kakashi. In fact, if he rememebered correctly, he and Kakashi talked about it, after he was out of school of

course.

Now here he was, in this almost suite-like apartment with suite-like furnature and a suite-like view. He sighs into a stool at the bar. Small outside noises filled the kitchen softly. Kakashi

was going to move out soon, getting all that money from the insuance company. Kakashi had made it well in life, from the sounds for what he's getting money back for. He was good as a

teacher, he made a living, now he was a co-worker at the diamond company.

So what you had a dream about your roommate. This probably has something to do with his childhood or some phycological shit like that. Sasuke felt like he was trying to prove himself

wrong after say something like that to himself. He nibbled on his pastry, thoughts racing through his mind.

After fifteen minutes of these thoughts, Sasuke shook his head and figured why should he be stopped by his roommate from going onto his deck.

Shy was licking Kakashi's face.

And Sasuke gave him only a moment of peace by calling his pup over then sending him on the tongue attack again.

That dog likes Kakashi so much. Sasuke sighed to himself. Who was he kidding, he liked having Kakashi around just as much. In fact, Sasuke bet himself, i bet Shy thinks of Kakashi as a

second owner, a friend, his master. Which Sasuke could understand because Kakashi feds him too, and gives him water and when he comes home Shy gets a treat. Shy is in love with

Kakashi.

Sasuke shoot his head and took a big gulp of his tea.

"Enough," Kashi tells the pup in a firm but gental tone. Shy leaps from his lap and darts around the small grass yard a few times.

The phone down in the kitchen caught Shy's attention and he was barking after it. Sasuke follows the pup back into the kitchen. he answeres the phone, it's the insurance company, for

Kakashi.

Kakashi takes the phone, and Sasuke takes a spot at the counter.

A sad smile spreads across his face...

______

**Sorry this one is short, but it's something for you....ill get the next up soon as i can**


	5. Chapter 4 finish

**This is the small bit of chapter that finishes four**

**Sorry this one is small too, i'm working on the next chapter now, when it's finished it will be up i swear it wont take that long.**

**Enjoy your snack lol  
**

**________________________________________________  
**

"What's up?" Sasuke asks.

"Everything cleared, i now have an account balance of 100,000 dollars."

"That's great news!" Sasuke gives his best friend a big warm smile. "What are you going to do with all that money? Where are you going to live now?"

"I dont know," Kakashi droops his head down to the counter. He didn't want to leave.

Sasuke looks at his ex-professor. Deep down, he didn't want Kakashi to move out. He wanted someone to live with, and who better than a best friend. "You can stay as long as you

want."

Kakashi looks up to his temparary roommate the boy looked slightly startled. Kakashi was startled himself, Sasuke was never so straight forward about anything. In fact, Kakashi thought

for a moment-this was the most straight forward that Sasuke has ever been to him.

Sasuke wanted him to live here.....Kakashi shifts.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks too quickly. He tugs at his shirt under the counter. He stupid was he? Inviting Kakashi to stay. Kakashi had a good live from the sounds of it, why would he

give all that up to stay with him?

"Nothing." Kakashi says quietly, his mother's voice ringing in his head telling him he was getting in too deep here. Much too deep.

Yet, it had only just begun.

"I mean, if you want to stay that is. Shy really seems to like having you around."

Kakashi snorts a little. Yeah blame the dog. "Well, if you want me to stay..."

"It's up to you," stuborn Sasuke not saying what he means.

"No, it's your house, I dont want to inntrude any longer."

Stupid Kakashi, can just tell me he wants to stay. Sasuke thinks fustrated. Of course he wasn't just going to flat out say he wanted Kakashi to stay, we wasn't going to give inbto his

Kakashi-weakness he seems to have devolped. Just say you will stay and all this will be over and we can continue on with our lives.

"I don't want to play your game, do you want to live here or not?" Sasuke says putting his foot down. Kakashi had done this many times before, trying to manipulate him.

Kakashi lets a musical laugh. Sasuke shifted a little on his stool, his skin a little tingly, "yes, i would enjoy living here with you." And now it has begun. Kakashi sighs to himself alittle.

"Ok, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Sasuke didn't want to talk about Kakashi living with him right now. It gave him a strange feeling and it made him uncomfortibal. What

had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 5

**FOUR**

So, it has been three weeks since Kakashi's "official" move in, things are going fine and Kakashi is now getting paid almost as Sasuke at _Exquisite,_ thanks to Sasuke himself. Kakashi was now one of the

most popular floor hosts. Sasuke was madly jealous, but at the same time relativly proud of his friend.

"So, guess what?" Kakashi starts at dinner one Wednesday night.

Sasuke sat across from Kakashi, swirling his wine in the glass absent-mindedly. "Whats that?"

"I have another floor on friday."

"Thats good."

"And they told me to find an assistant."

"Who have you been looking at?"

"You."

Sasuke looks at him for a moment, a little dumbfounded. Kakashi wished Sasuke would stop looking at him like that, it always made him a little harder to talk to seriously. "Me?"

"Well sure! I haven't had a floor that was big enough for two people, and I know how much yo would rather be doing what I'm doing."

Sasuke was excited.

"Who better than you, you pratically run the company anyway."

"No I don't, that the CEO's job."

"Oh please Sasuke, who does everyone come to for help, for anything?"

"No they dont." Sauske says giving a little look down to his glass.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and take a sip of his own wine. "Anyway, you _are _going to help me right?"

Sasuke looks up to him. Kakashi had taken another sip of his wine, Sasuke watched the red liquid dissapear into his thin lips curved gently around the wine glass. For almost a moment Sasuke could see

his thumb run over the man's thin lips, across his thin, sharp cheeks, and down his soft neck onto his toned chest, and yet father down....

Sasuke shook his head looking into his glass with shock, eyes wide.

"Was that a no?" Kakashi had seen the expression on the boy's face and became worried that maybe he should have asked someone else.

Sasuke snaps his head up, "No! I mean-um-well--I mean..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke stumbling over his words? This was a side of Sasuke that Kakashi hadn't seen since school... "yes, i

will show the floor with you." Sasuke mentaly was smaking himself over and over. What kind of stupid fool gives such a stupid juble of words to such a simple question.....then again what kind of stupid

fool was he for think of Kakashi like that? He looks to his wine again and sets the glass a little father away on the table, he'd had one too many and it was going to get him in trouble.

Kakashi had to admit that Sasuke was acting kind of weird for the rest of dinner and on through the rest of the night. He lie now in his bed, looking up at a white celing. Sasuke had told him that he could

paint his room any color he wanted, thing is, Kakashi never could paint walls very well; as he had learned his his kitchen of his ex-house. He had decided that his house, his life, and his bitch ex--girlfriend

were well worth finding Sasuke again and being able to live with the kid with worth all that plus some.

Nails hit his door and a moment later and a click of the door knob, pup shy was jumping to to his bed pouring the little light of the nightlight in the hall into his room. Shy had learned to open doors

because of Kakashi, whi had gotten sick of letting the pup out so much.

"Hello pup." He gives the puppy's head a scratch. Shy made himself comfortibal next to him. "What do you think about me staying for a while?" lazyly Shy licked his cheek without lifting his head. "Good.

Do you think Sauke would mind?" Shy leans into his head and Kakahi screatches behind his ear. "I dont think he does either." Petting the pup relaxed him and he fell asleep.

"Good morning Kakashi." Sakura chimed stepping into his office.

"Good morning Sakura."

After dropping a folder onto his desk, she invited herself into one of the chairs infront of his desk as she does. "These are the finalizations of tomorrow night. Sauske is your side right?"

"Yeah."

"Something up?"

"I dont know."

Sakura gave a concering look. "He's not giving you a hard time is he?"

"No, no...nothing like that." Kakashi closes the manilla folder and leans back in his chair. "He's been a bit uneasy this week."

"After you asked him to show with you or before?"

"Before, i only asked him last night."

"You know... he was never quite the same after you two stopped being friends. He became power hungry, that why he is so high up. That's also why Naruto and I work here. He needed somone to cover

his old spots so he gave them to us." Sakura had to tell the man some time. Now seemed like a good time... "He hated you for the first year of school because you stuck him with us, even more when you

wouldn't change our group for him. But the next year, when he had you again, something changed. For a while, i had tried to expose you two, jealous of you. They way he talked about you; like you were

the greatest thing that ever happened to him. I gave up after the first year, just when people started to suspect something was going on with you two. It was all Naurto and I could do to stop the

rumors..."

Sakura pauses for a monent.

Kakashi's mind was flooding with thoughts.

"I think he really needs you in his life." She adds quietly. "Sasuke desn't deserve to be lonely any more." She stands up and gives him a nod and steps out of the bright office, leaving Kakashi to sit in his

thoughts.

___________

**Plz Tell Me What You Think**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok here is where it starts to get good. sorry for the wait hoe you think it is worth it.**

Thank you for reviewing:

alpharoyale

Dragon77

* * *

When Sasuke woke up this morning found his apartment empty, and shy sleeping peacefully in the living room window's sun. it had been almost a month since he woke up to this empty of an apartment.

Kakashi always filled whatever room he was in, i made Sasuke a little more at home in this stiff high-wealth life style.

He made his morning tea, some toast and ate at the island, looking on his iTouch what the news was for the day.

Shy came wondering in not long after and lapped up water then came to Sasuke to be let out. Sasuke finished his toast outside and after bringing the dog back in he packed up and left for the day.

At the office everyone gave him the usual 'good mornings' and what nots, he walked the usual path into his office and to his desk, he sits down with a sigh and looks at the jumble of folders that had

been strewn all over his desk since they opened three hours earlier.

With another sigh he piers out the window to the long drop.

_What if i fell from here? All the way down there? What would everyone think when my body hit the sidewalk and cripples into nothing but a useless heap...What would they do with me? If i fell from here?_

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" It was an early morning for Sakura apparently.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Kakashi would like me to make sure these get to you." She had a standard office box in her arms. "As well he would like you to met him. All the information is in one of the boxes." She gave him a bright

wink as she set the box down on his desk. "Make sure you are wearing **all** of these tomorrow for the show." with a wiggle of her finger she was gone at last.

Sasuke only looked at the box.

What was the meaning of this Kakashi?

Precariously he pulls one of the little _Exquesite _boxes out. He pops the little box open inside he finds the little cuffs that go on the end of suit arms. They had beautiful saphires that tinkled brightly in its

silver casing.

The next box was a blue-diamond inlaid watch, with tiny white diamonds on the arms.

The next was a small saphire flower with white and blue diamond accents.

The fourth box was not diamonds. It was a shoe box size, and when Sasuke opened it he found nice black dress shoes, his size. And the next he found dress pants, and the next the jacket, the next

what a dark blue dress shirt and a black and silver tie with little diamonds along the lines between the colors. The final box was the biggest, in side was a long box and a cape, soft as silk and black as

night.

"You should leave that for right before you go," comes a voice from the doorway.

Sasuke looks to the doorway where Naruto had been leaning on the frame. "That's the greatest piece and Kakashi made sure you got it."

"Me?" Sasuke mutters looking to the long thin box in his hands.

"I just wanted to left you know that all of those are flawless diamonds, emeralds, ruby's and sapphires, ranging in carat side of .1 to 11. As well, they are all in laid in a new medal of the company known as

palladium that is a heaver and more durable that gold or silver without loosing its shean," Naruto gave the back of head a scratch, "just so you have some in sight into what you are wearing."

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke had finally found the little note that Sakura was talking about.

On it, in fancy letters was an address, and a time and date.

Sakura was wrong, it was for tonight not tomorrow night with the show.

It was for tonight at 7:30pm. It also told him to dress comfortably.

Just what was Kakashi up to?

***

Kakashi left the office at lunch in order to get ready for tonight. He had dinner set up at a good italian resturant, then the after dinner special was going to be an adult circus that he had managed to talk

the owner into an exclusive show for in exchange for giving him a great deal on a ring for his fiance. Everyone at the office was invites along with one close friend, he had sent to invites out the day

before yesterday, leaving Sasuke out of the loop in order to work in his favor.

When they were in school Kakashi had taken him to another circus only a little more PG that this one and had found that Sasuke had liked and admited to wanting to go to another one. Kakashi was

going to surprise the boy with this any way, The dinner before was not what he had laned but was going to throw it in because deeep down he thought it would be intresting to see how Sasuke

reacts to something like this with him.

Sakura's words had given him plenty of thoughts about Sasuke's strange behavors the last week and a half.

Sasuke wasn't a child any more, he was an adult and was full game for Kakashi who is also an adult.

Words of shame flashed in Kakashi's head for his moment.. His mother's words of shame on his life style would never sease to invade his mind. With a sigh Kakashi pulls his new car into the parking spot

next to Sasuke and heads into the big building that housed his new home for the time being.

***

Sasuke arrived home at 6:00pm to an empty house. A note says that Kakashi took Shy to a pet spa at lunch and is checked in to be papered untill Saturday morning. There was also a chocolate bar that

the note was attached to. Sasuke munched on the bar while heading to his bathroom to take a shower for tonight.

After a long hot shower, Sasuke throws on his favorite khaki shorts and his favorite blue turtle-neck shirt. With out having to worry about shy, he leaves his house and starts on his way to the address

that the note had given him.

Kakashi was standing out in front of an Italian resturant that Sauske was walking up to.

"What is the meaning of the Kakashi?" He asks seeing the man instantly.

"Well, well... no 'hello?" or 'nice to see you?'" Without Sasuke giving him a repose Kakashi continues, "I want to treat you to dinner, is there a problem with that?"

"So what's the meaning behind all the fancy clothes and diamonds?"

"I know that you don't have good high-class party clothes- for some reason or another- so i got you some, and all the diamonds are what you are going to be showing."

"And the note?"

"I was busy and didn't have much time all day to do anything beside preparing for tomorrow night."

Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Come on, let's have some dinner," Kakashi hold the door open and Sasuke, with a glance steps into the resturant.

"Welcome, how many?" the hostess asks. She is a tall blond girl all in white.

"I have reservations under Kakashi."

She scans the sheet on her podium, "ah, Kakashi for two, right this way."

After the blonde drops them off at a second floor table, Sasuke pipes in right away, "_reservations?"_

"So?"

"What is really going on here Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked dumbfounded. "I dont know what you are talking about. i got reservations because it is hard to get a second floor table at this time of the year."

Sasuke scans the room. There is another couple at a table some four rows away from then, then in the far right corner where a bunch of business men talking closely. "Sure..."

"Sasuke, lighten up a little, i just wanted to treat you to dinner is that a problem?"

The boy looked at him for a moment.

Sasuke shifted a little under Kakashi gaze. The lighting was low and candles had been lit on each table. A man holding a bottle of wine comes to the table and pours them both half a glass. Sasuke

noticed that there were no menus on their table. Kakashi was at ease, with his elbows on the table. His fingerless gloves were black tonight, to mimic his black pants and dress shirt, his green vest the

only break in color.

"I'll go along with that for now, but i'm watching you." Sasuke says grabbing his now filled wine glass and sipping.

Sasuke was laughing at another one of Kakashi's stories as the food came around. He had learned that the second floor got the chef's special at it's finest, and got the finest wine, and the best desserts.

Tonight was lasagna.

After having the best dinner he's had in a while, both men sat back in their chairs, sipping wine and talking.

"Would you like to continue our talk on the go? I would like us to talk to a show that i think you would enjoy and i would enjoy treating you to."

Sasuke gives only a moments thought to what Kakashi could be up to. It hadn't seemed that he was up to anything yet, but Sasuke knew Kakashi well enough not to be fooled by that. "Yeah, we

wouldn't want to be late."

Most of the walk was quiet, the pase of their steps aligning, rising and falling with a patter on the sidewalk at the same time. They had taken a few turns and where now walking along a park. "Thank

you again, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks to the man next to him. Kakashi had left his eye uncovered tonight, it's milky red pupul stairing off into nothingness. The man had lost his sight in his left eye in a school fight when Sasuke

was there. "It's not a bother."

"I dont think i could ever thank you enough for picking me up off the street."

"Your my best friend."

Kakashi stops walking. Sasuke stops to turn to the man. "Has something been wrong lately?"

Sasuke freezes, eyes wide. _So, he had noticed. i dont understand it myself. Leave it to Kakashi though._ "I'm sorry." Sasuke looks to the ground.

Kakashi takes a step towards his ex-student. "If it has something to do with me i'm sorry."

"No," Sasuke snaps his head up, then kicks himself for speaking so quickly. "I mean....i'm nothing like--that....i dont know any more..."

"Sasuke," Kakashi lays a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with it you know..."

So, Kakashi had figured him out? What's your move now Uchiha? He looked up to the white haired man. It was a mistake, Kakashi had captured him by the lips. Sasuke stared at Kakashi's closed eyes for

a moment, before they slide out of view behind his own eyelids and he was kissing Kakashi back.

He was _**kissing **_Kakashi.

Kakashi was kissing him. Kissing him hard and needy.

Sasuke felt that need now. Understood the oddness that had filled him to the brim the last who knows how many days. He couldn't hold out to such a feeling; his body didn't want to listen to his denial

any more.

Putting a hand of each of his teacher's shoulders he slams the man back and into a tree and pressing his body into the man's, meshing their lips back together needfully. He wanted Kakashi's hands all

over him, wanted him to clam all the skin that so many girls had before. He wanted--No! _Needed_ Kakashi to give him a release, an escape from normal life.

What was he getting himself into? Kakashi could think right now. Sasuke, once again, had thrown him for a loop; his thin body was pressed so nicely into his own. Kakashi hadn't felt passion like this in

such a long time...

_Oh Sasuke, whatever will i do with you?_ Kakashi sighed into the younger man's mouth, letting him take over, only wrapping his arms around Sasuke's warm body and pulling him closer yet.

Sasuke danced his tongue around Kakashi's, in response, Kakashi pulls away and kisses along his smooth neck. Sasuke sucks air in roughly as Kakashi nips at the delicate skin of Sasuke's neck. The boy's

fingers cirled in his hair and around his hip. "Harder," Sasuke demands him.

This time Kakashi grabs the boy's arms roughly and yanks him forward, digging his teeth into that salty sweet skin, Sasuke moans and shivers scream through Kakashi's skin. What was this raw lust that

had taken him over?

With another rough squeeze Kakashi forces Sasuke around so his back is to the tree and slams him into the trunk, running his tongue along Sasuke's thin jaw line. The smaller man shivers, another slight

maon escaping his thin perfect lips. Kakashi get another rush.

This was turning dangerous now.

Kakashi pulls away. "We will so do this later."

Sasuke bites his lip with a look of plea. "Your right," he sighs.

Kakashi wips Sasuke's face up to kiss his lips aggressively. "I swear later."

Sasuke only sways a little with a nod. "You bet..."

* * *

**Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

**hope you like it!!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**It might be short, but it's worth it.**

**As a warning, it's pretty hot in this chapter, so.....have caution.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think  
**

___________

Sasuke could hardly watch the circus Kakashi had taken him to. He couldn't keep his eyes of the man in the chair next to him. the line of his lips in the dim candle light keep his eyes away from the exotic dancers and contortionests. Dirty things kept coming to mind, he just wanted to get back home.

It frightened him at the same time.

These....emotions where strong. much, much too strong...

Had Kakashi had such an inpact on him before?

That had to be the answer to all of this. This was something he needed to embrace to let that emotion of lossing his only true best friend. This almost satisticly suductive desire that had consumed him so fully. Kakashi was the reason for his disintrest in females this whole time. All the times he went to bars and brought home women to prove it wrong, it was his childhood that had impacted him so hard-- it had been Kakashi who had caused this.

It made he deep hate for the man rage, which in turn made his lust ignite.

_You want to fuck the shit out of Kakashi Sensei, is what your not telling yourself, baka._ Sasuke sighs his eyes back onto the stage for the rest of the show. Sasuke was mostly glad that he kept his attention on the stage for the last half of the show, he enjoyed it emensely.

It was just a coincidence that Sakura and Naruto ran into them on the way out of the show. For a long moment of their thankfully short conversation, Sasuke's childhood hatrid for Naruto had reared it's ugly head and he wanted to kill him. Kakashi ended the conversation firmly, and they were speeding home.

Home was a million miles away to Kakashi. This raw desire...this full blown lust that had consumed him at first sight of his old school friend, had taken over his life. What ever was he going to do with this boy?

They were home now, opening the door to the loft. Only moments after the door has clicked shut behind them, Kakashi had Sasuke pinned against the entrance hall wall, their lips locked once more.

Sasuke knew now, why Kakashi had taken the pup Shy to a spa. he planed this whole thing. "I know you planned this."

"So..." Kakashi nipped along the thin line of Sasuke's jaw, down onto his delecate neck. " What's your problem?"

"You..."

Kakashi wanted no more words and captured the boy's mouth under his once more.

Desire over took Sasuke and he fell into the sensation of behind wrapped in Kakashi's arms. He lead the man to the couch, clothes tracking their progression across the living room.

Kakashi yanks the boy down on him his hands running over Sasuke's smooth ivory skin. Every hand print that was left behind from all those women was wipped away the moment Kakashi ran his hand over them. They had never felt such truth before.

Sasuke wove his lips down Kakashi's chest slowly, he kissed each nibble, then down, and kissed each hip, and each thigh, then Sasuke took his whole member into his mouth. Kakashi's fingers gripped the couch. Sasuke could feel his former teacher tense as he slid his mouth up and down. It made his blood race. As when hie was closest, Sasuke tore it all away, giving a look the snapped Kakashi's self control.

After some crazy ninja switching tenique, Sasuke found himself pinned against his glass wall.

Sasuke never went near the windows, and being against one made his legs jell-o. It was thirty stories to nothingness then instant death.

In that moment, the clouds cleared from the moon and clean pure moon light lit up the living room. Every curve and every line sharpened, and Kakashi ran his finger along them, Sasuke's pale skin lighting up the most.

Ancoring Sasuke's legs onto his hip, Kakashi entered the boy, hot and wanting.

"Do it harder Kakashi Sensei..." Sasuke moand into the air, raging fire ignited Kakashi's very soul, and he gave the boy more and more

Sasuke wasn't sure how, or when, but at some point last night they had made it into Sasuke's bed, which he now woke up in. Kakashi had not even stired as Sasuke woke with a start. after spotting the man he ran a hand through his ruffle black hair. Only flashes of the night before gave him hints as to what happened.

Scambling up and off the side of the bed, Sasuke scanned his room for clothes. He was met with only the spotless floor he left last night. he did however, find a clothing trail in the living room. They hadn't made it very far. He scopped the clothing up, threw his back on, laid Kakashi out on the end of the bed.

He made his morning tea, and took a bowl of raspberries out onto the deck. It was raining slightly, as Sasuke took his favorate of the two chairs under the awning. He sat and watched the rain untill Kakashi joined him.

__________________

**deep down you know you want to review**

**thnx  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay I know it has taken a while, but here is the new one. Pretty PRETTY please review (the more you review the sooner you will get the next chap. I SWEAR)**

**But thank you to the two ppl who have reviewed this story and thanks to the 1,000 some odd people who have read this story.**

**DISCLAMER: I dont own Naruto (cuz if i did...well...its just every fangirls dream now isn't it?)**

Unfortunately Sasuke didn't get to see much of Kakashi the last week. Thoughts of that night blurring his vision of the familiar drop to the ground outside. A smile creeps on to his lips, his tongue flicking to wet his lips. Oh how Kakashi had touched him...and so many other...things to him. A smile flushes the young man's cheeks as he can felt his slacks tighten. A tiny knock on the door looses them back up, and a jolt turns his chair back around, his hands making a lie out of being busy.

"Come in," Sasuke projects in a cool tone.

"What was it that made you stair out the window this time?" It was Naruto, the advertisement manager from downstairs.

Sasuke wasn't sure why it was that he tried covering up his deep thought moments (for Sasuke does not daydream of course,) he worked in a glass box, open to the whole office and the world down below. "Many things."

Naruto knew better and Sasuke knew that Naruto knew better, maybe it was Sasuke who didn't know better... "Sure, 'many things' anyway, there is going to be a party after the showcase tonight, you are coming right?"

Sasuke was half shocked, no one in the office ever invited him to anything. "Um, yeah. Yeah i'll be there."

Naruto lit up, "great!" this was not the Naturo that Sasuke hated in school, this Naruto was a grown man, he didn't have his child-like voice, personality or look about him any longer. This Naruto could be a friend of Sasuke's. That is if Sasuke wanted any of his co-workers in his personal life. "We are kinda going to a fancy place though, so you dont really have to change." he walks back to the door, then stops, "Kakashi knows where it is, see you there."

Sasuke just sat in his chair, looking through his glass door at the hallway. Was this some thing that Kakashi had going on? Another circus thing perhaps? No, no, with a shake of the head, he turns back around in his chair.

Sasuke threw his keys onto the table next to the door and kneeled down to see Shy. The house was quiet again, with a sigh he stands, Shy trouncing around his feet.

In the kitchen was a letter uner a brown paper bag, it read _'Sxy Sasuke, Sorry i cannot be here to see you in your clothes, i hope you like them, and the diamonds, here's some chocolate covered cherrys and raspberries for you, Kakashi Sensei.'_ Sasuke felt his cheeks warms reading 'sensei' after Kakashi's name. Regardless, he grabbed the bag of goodies and headed to his room.

After taking a long hot shower, which also included Shy who would not tollorate Sasuke not playin with him that moment, he pulled the big box from under his bed and setting it on his bed, he pulls one of the little _Exquesite _boxes out. He pops the little box open and removes the little cuffs that go on the end of suit arms. Their little beautiful saphires tinkled brightly in its silver casing.

The next box was the blue-diamond inlaid watch, with tiny white diamonds on the arms, Sasuke added it to his right wrist. The next was the small saphire flower with white and blue diamond accents, it was laid on the bed next to the cuffs.

The fourth box was the shoe box, Sasuke opened it he found the nice black dress shoes, his size, which were placed on the floor. Then the dress pants which fit him quite comfortabaly. Then the dark blue dress shirt and a black and silver tie with little diamonds along the lines between the colors. And before slidding the jacket onto his shoulders, he attached the little cuffs.

Sasuke would admit, as he turned in the mirror, adding the little accent flower to the pocket, that Kakashi had a good sense of fashion. He looked good. The biggest box was last, in side was a long box and a cape, soft as silk and black as night. Sasuke added the cape in front of the mirror, and couldn't resist the urge to bring the cape up to his face, "I vant to suck yur blood, muaha," Shy gave a growl from the bed. Sasuke looks over to his pup, the long black box sat under his paws.

Sakura had told him to wait to open this one, and he listened. But now, he shook the lid off lightly. It opened to show white sparkly tissue paper, removing that and took an 'awe' moment. It was a cane, the top was a bulb of solid glass, little diamonds suspended to look like little stars over an intrucite little flower made of blue diamonds and emeralds. The shaft was what looked like smoky black quarts. It was kinda heavy as Sasuke lifted it out and set it down the the ground. Turning once more to look into the mirror, Sasuke now felt like he was worth his house and job. He looked high class and high class looked good on him.

His cell gave a buzz and vibrated on the dresser. "Hello?"

"Got good news and bad news," Kakashi says, "come down to the parking lot." And he hangs up.

Slightly worried Sasuke lock shy out of his room and locks the door, his new shoes slightly click down the hallway and into the elevator.

Kakashi stood leaning on the slick black limo swirling his drink. He gave a tug on his jacket, and shoved his hand into his pocket, downing the last of his wine. He was glad the company let him have a break before the show started, it was madness setting everything up.

He looks up to a click-tap-tap sound. His eyes widened as Sasuke walked up, a looking down a little, his jet black hair falling over his ivory face. "Holy shit," he managed lowly. Sasuke hasn't ever looked _that_ good.

"What?" Sasuke looks down at himself, then back at the oggling Kakashi.

"Come here," Kakashi pulls him closer, smashing their lips together. "You look like a prince."

Sasuke blushes a little. "What's with the limo?"

"Come on," Kakashi pops the door in and lets Sasuke in first. "I wanted to get you in style."

"Sure," Sasuke is still looking around at all the buttons and the fancy seats and window covers, his eyes finally meet Kakashi's. "So, what's this news?"

Kakashi shifts a little, "well, good news is that I will be making a real pretty penny off this show."

"And the bad news?"

"Your car is totaled..."

**Cliff hanger-ish. Lol**

**I promise this i wont take so long on the next chap.**

**Just remeber that the more reviews the quicker you willl get the next one**

**Please review.**

**End**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank You To All Of Those Who Have Read**

**Here Is The next Addition**

**And a bit of a warning on this one, it gets pretty hot.  
**

"Your car is totaled..." Kakashi braces himself for the thunder.

"You did what?" Sasuke didn't believe it. He didn't believe that Kakashi would total his car.

"_I_ didn't total your car, it was totaled by someone else."

Sasuke stops for a moment, would Kakashi let someone borrow his car? "You let someone borrow my car?"

"Heavens no!" Kakashi let out a laugh, was Sasuke really taking this that gracefully? "No, see, some dumb, half drunk, blonde decided that she didn't know what the 'reverse' gear was, and smashed up the front of your car trying to 'pull out' of her parking spot."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi for another moment then laughs.

Kakashi flinched a little when Sasuke took a loud laugh, "what?"

"Don't worry about the car, insurance will cover it, you weren't in the car where you?"

The white haired man was stunned, generally when you tell someone their car was wrecked, there was some kind of yelling involved. "You're not mad?"

"Why would i be mad?" Sasuke turns to his companion. "You didnt do it, and i get a new car, what should i be mad about?"

Kakashi shrugs, "i guess i was just expecting different."

"Dont worry about it, _Sensei_," Sasuke was going to give him shit about that, for it had been Kakashi who told him not to call him that in the first place.

"Oh shit, i did leave it like that huh?"

Sasuke snorts, "you _left_ it like that on purpose, _Sensei_."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, he didnt really mean to leave it like that. In fact, most of the time 'sensei' made him feel old. But for some reason he liked to hear Sasuke call him-

"Kakashi _Sensei_, how far is this place?"

The man snaps his eyes onto the little raven, "it's about half and hour away."

"I'd say forty-five right now," throws in the driver. "Traffic is pretty bad."

"You're not going to be late are you?"

"No, we'll just stop for some fast food instead. I planed for dinner, but it's okay."

"If you dont mind me cutting in, i know a good place to grab a bite," the drive cuts in once more.

Kakashi shuffles to the window, "We dont mind, wherever you know of will be great, thank you," he slides his arm through the hole and shoves a bill into the cup holder, "please let us know when we arrive please. I am going to shut this little window now."

Sasuke was pondering what each button in the back of the limo did as Kakashi was talking to the driver. There were small ones, and big ones, little black ones, and big white ones, and a roller knob, or two. The next thing he knew, his hand was on the roller, and he was dimming the lights, then he found the moon roof, and couldnt help himself but to stand out it, looking at all the people around in their cars, and walking down the street. These girls whistled and cooed at him, he gave a fancy wave, they pulled to a stop and the girls called to him from the street.

"Hey there sexy! Any room in that big ole limo?"

"You bet there is," Kakashi calls back to the girls coming out of the sunroof next to Sasuke. "But just enough," he wraps an around around Sasuke who gives a shy little look to the man. Kakashi pulls him into a kiss.

The girls let out a little squeal of half delight and half disappointment, they call out teases and the limo starts moving.

"Have a nice day ladies!" Kakashi calls throwing them a kiss.

Sasuke was bustin' up laughing now. "Come on you," he yanks Kasashi back into the limo.

"Awe, they liked it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and sits back.

"Oh, dont look at me like that," Kakashi kneels down in front of him, "you liked it too."

"So you think," Sasuke crosses his arms.

Kakashi just chucked and shook his head a little bit, "you _always_ like it."

Sasuke knew better then to open his mouth and say something that Kakashi always has a comeback to, thus letting Kakashi win the argument.

And Kakashi knew better then to let Sasuke sit there with his mouth shut, he leaned closer slowly. Sasuke turns his head, as if looking out the window. Even keeping his mouth shut, Kakashi knew how to comeback at everything the little raven threw at him, this time the neck. Even slower, Kakashi closes the space and slides his lips along Sasuke's jaw line.

Sasuke's skin exploded the second Kakashi's thin lips touched along his neck. He held strong with his gazing out the window; then Kakashi added little kisses- light and slow. It was the totally opposite feeling of Kakashi driving his teeth into the base of his neck on top of the shoulder, that made a light, breathy moan escape his lips. And Sasuke knew, oh how he knew, once that fist one gets out, the second one was only a moment away.

With a sly little smile, Kakashi lays one last nip, and waits until Sasuke turns to him. "I _know_ so, little Sasuke."

Sasuke snorts, "'little Sasuke,' my ass," then he turns his eyes back to the window.

Kakashi would have none of it. This time it wasn't little nips and kisses, and he could feel Sasuke tense at each bite. Snatching on to the boy's earlobe with his teeth was the end of Kakashi's rein of torment, because Sasuke whips his head around, shoves Kakashi back onto the opposing seat and straddles his, hard kisses being showered the whole way.

So what he let Kakashi win this time? So what he is with his ex-professor? Utchia Sasuke never _ever_ went down without a damn good fight. He yanks Kakashi's jacket from his shoulders, then kissing his neck, pulling buttons undone, sliding Kakashi's silky white shirt out of the way. Kakashi had his head fallen back onto the seat back, lips split open. Kisses all down the man's chest released moans that made Sasuke want and want.

Meeting the boy's lips, Kakashi undoes a button a kiss, then sends both Sasuke's shirt and jacket to the floor. The touch of Sasuke sliding his cool skin onto his own drove a deeper sensation across Kakashi's body. Skilled fingers take over while lips are busy and he releases the button and zipper of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke kneels off him and pulls Kakashi's pants off fist, then his own, slithering back onto Kakashi's lap.

Sasuke was always a little nervous when he had this much contact with Kakashi's skin. He too often felt like he had no idea what to do. Kakashi's slinder, long fingers wrapping about his member made Sasuke completely forget about whatever it was he was thinking about.

**Thank you for reading PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hope u liked it  
**


	11. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


End file.
